Koenma's Daughter's
by BlackLadyCharon
Summary: On Hold: Rated for language. Yusuke and the other's are dead, and Koenma's raised their daughters to become the new Spirit Detectives. Maybe Xover later.
1. Koenma's Daughter's

A New Team, A New Challenge  
By: BlackLadyCharon  
  
Author's Note's: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just Karma, Cherry, Flare, and Neko. This chapter is the only one that's in first person, and it's Koenma's viewpoint. I may write a prequel to this, depending on how many people ask and if I feel like it.  
  
Prologue  
  
I still can't believe that they're all gone. Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Aoi, Hiei, Phoenix, Kuwabara, and Yukina. Gone in a surprise attack by a band of demons, and they left ME with thier kids. I'm still not sure how I survived taking care of four half youkai's. Maybe it's because I've kept them in the Ningenkai and in America, where strange things are easily explained away.  
  
All four of them are sitting in front of the T.V., vegged out on a Sailor Moon marathon. I look at them, seeing how much they resemble their fathers. There's some features they get from their mother's, but mostly they're their Daddy's girls.  
  
Karma is the one in the white tank top and black pants, sitting cross legged on the couch, cheering for Sailor Saturn, her favorite scout. She's definetely Yusuke's baby, with that face, those brown eyes, and her natural ability to kick anyone's ass, including her team mates. She got her brown hair from Keiko though, and a royal slap attack that makes most boy's think twice before messing with her. And she has some inventive way's to use her youkai form and her Spirit Gun and Shotgun Blast's.  
  
Cherry's the one in pale pink, fingering a red rose. She has fine feature's, and her mother's pale blue eyes, but her father's long red hair, and ability to steal things right from under my nose. She also inheirited Kurama's ability to become a kitsune, save she has nine tails, and still keeps her nother Aoi's blue eyes. She's second in command, and has enough boy's dancing attendance on her it's surprising that she doesn't have them carrying her through the school halls on a litter.  
  
Flare's the only one on the floor, and the smallest one to boot, just like her dad, Hiei. She wears a black tanktop and pants, with knee boots and a sword at her hip, along with a warded headband, because she somehow inheirited Hiei's Jagan Eye. Her eyes are red, but her black hair has streaks of red and yellow from her mother Phoenix, the only woman who ever out fought, out sped, and out incinerated Hiei. Flare can definetely start a fire, and she's fast. Just about every girl and boy in her school is afraid of her, but she can't beat Karma, no matter how hard she tries.  
  
Neko's the youngest, by birthday's, as they're all eighteen years of age, dressed in a little blue dress and matching sandals. She has Kuwabara's carrot orange hair, and Yukina's pink eyes. She's a terror when she's got a cold, considering she sneezes ice. She can also wield her dad's Spirit Sword, and plenty of boy's look after her, so Cherry's not the only one with a boy monopoly.  
  
Four little girl's, all born in the same year, all orphaned, and all half demons. I'm not quite sure what Flare and Neko look like as Youkai, as they stay human, period end of sentence. Still, maybe it's time to take them back to Japan, back to the house Kurama designed as the ulitamte fortress for four Youkai's and their human mates and half human children, which only a kitsune or someone with the plans would ever be able to find all the secret passages, tunnels, rooms, staircases, and hidey holes. Lucky me, I have the plans, and Kurama really went over board with his fox paranoia of not having an escape from almost every place. Still, it saved the girl's lives when the Youkai hoard attacked, though the solicitors in charge of the estate still have vague nightmares involving little girls with fangs and fox tails.  
  
I'm not quite sure why all four wills named me guardian of the kids, but I'm stuck with them, which means I stay in my teenage to young adult forms. I don't even WANT to think of how much paper work I have back in the Reikai, or how I'm going to explain to my dad why I've had to take thirteen years off of work to raise four little girl's into four teenage girl's almost ready to become the new Spirit Detectives. They just need to get used to hunting Youkai and checking in with the Reikai, and the only way that they're going to be able to do that is to go back to Japan. The girl's have been in the Makai before, during the Tournament. The last one was when they were seventeen, and Karma came close to winning. Hopefully by the time she's twenty one she'll be strong enough to win, and learn just what ruling a third of the Makai is like.  
  
The marathon has been forgotten, as Flare's started a fight and Cherry and Neko are trying to stay out of the way of Karma's Spirit Gun and Flare's fire. Time to pull them apart before the neighbor's come over and finally find out that I've been raising four monster's and not four humans. Then I'll tell them about the plans to go back to Japan. That should keep them busy for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like? Hate? Review Please!  
Yusuke: You killed us all off so that youn could write this?  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kurama: When do we get to meet the girl's that we have to date during the prequel?  
Later, IF I do the prequel.  
Hiei: Hn. You had to make a Ningen female that could out do me, didn't you?  
Of course, I did it to piss you off. 


	2. Koenma's Daughter's 2

Koenma's Daughter's  
  
Author's notes: I retitled this one, for two reasons. First, they are all in a legal sense, 'Koenma's daughter's', and second, a scene popped into my head of Flare saying, 'Hn, baka ningen, you think you have it in you to catch one of Koenma's Daughter's?' So this fic is now officially Koenma's Daughter's. Disclaimers: I don't own Koenma, Genkai, or Botan, the only series character's used here. I do own the girl's. Any attempts to use the sister's without my permission will bring a small half human, 1/4 Koorime, 1/4 fire demon female with a black dragon tattoo down on the offender's rears. Note, this will be a DBZ Xover later, with some OOC for chara's I don't know well. CherryX?, NekoXGohan, KarmaXTrunks, Flare stays single, for now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flare grunted as she hauled her dresser out of the moving truck, thankful no ningen's were around to see a small girl moving a piece of furniture twice her size as if it were doll sized. Why she needed a dresser this size was beyond her Youko sense of reason, because Koenma-san wouldn't let her store her knives and swords in it, only her clothes. Still, she did have to have it. A burst of speed and a lunge up the stairs and through her new bedroom door landed the dresser in the corner she wanted it in. Flare grunted and started back down the stairs.   
  
To find a strange boy in Koenma-san's new driveway, looking through HER sword collection.  
  
Vroni had only a few seconds warning and an angry yowl before he was picked up and bodily thrown out of the moving van, to hit the gravel driveway hard. He looked up, slowly, to see a girl that could only be described as tiny, with the most furious blood red eyes he'd ever seen, and tri colored black, red, and yellow hair, dressed all in black hovering over the swords. The demonic apperation opened her mouth and hissed in a low, horrifying voice. "Mine."  
  
Vroni spread his hand's and tried to slither backwards at the same time. "Okay, whatever you say lady. The sword's are yours."  
  
Flare studied the appearently full ningen male with curiousity and contempt. He had long, wavy, pale blue hair that hung around his face, which was scratched and dirtied. He was slim, but it was a fighter's slimness, not a weakling's. His clothes were equally dirty, and there was blood on them, she could tell by the scent. But it was his eyes and his ki that interested her, for his eyes were silver, not grey, not blue, true silver with a fine rim of gold, and his ki was like her Sister's, a strange three way of Ningen, Youko, and Reikai ki. She grunted. "Hn. Who are you, male?" Flare barely managed to avoid adding the word 'Ningen' to the end of her sentence.  
  
Vroni slowly stood, not noticing that the girl tensed up and started snarling. "I... I call myself Vroni, I know no other name for myself." He spoke the truth, he didn't know who he was, or where he'd come from. Vroni didn't miss the girl's surprised hiss, and he started to ask if she knew something, when a more cultured, silvery voice broke in.  
  
"Flare! You're supposed to be moving stuff, not scaring the neighbor's!" Vroni blinked in surprise at the tall red head in a pink dress with the most beautiful face and the palest blue eyes he'd ever seen. The girl took one look at him and tutted. "Really, we have a guest and you let him stand around dirty and hurt? He can borrow one of Koenma-san's bathrobes while his clothes get cleaned, and he could do with a washing himself! I'm Cherry Minamino, please come in." Vroni barely had time to blink before the vision that called herself Cherry grabbed him by an arm and marched him towards the house.  
  
Flare snorted, then picked up a basket full of swords. She let out a short laugh as she thought of the boy's name, then frowned. Why would a ningen raised boy bear a Youko and Reikai name which meant Wind?  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Vroni touched the sleeve's of the bathrobe, still unable to believe that it was actual velvet. It was a beautiful deep blue shade, and it had silver scroll pattern's all over it. Vroni frowned as a memory teased at the edges of his mind. He'd had a scrap of similar velvet when he was little, but it had been burned by a bigger boy. Also, the velvet had been a deep green, not blue. He shrugged the memory off, then stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
Without warning, the feeling of every ki in the house hit him. Five seperate ki's, four female and like his own, the fifth male and totally alien, not human at all. And coming at him fast. Vroni cried out as his mind slipped into darkness, barely registering that the man with the strange ki and... a pacifier?... had caught him.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Koenma appeared in the living room, laying the unconcious Vroni on the couch and turning to the four girl's who termed themselves 'Koenma's Daughter's' his golden eyes furious. "Who brought an unstable ki warrior into the house?" Neko looked blank, Karma shrugged, Flare grunted, and Cherry looked guilty. Koenma shot a surprised glance over at Cherry. "You Cherry?"  
  
Flare grunted again. "Baka half Ningen fox, she found me 'playing' with him and brought him in like she does with those kittens."  
  
Cherry looked down at the floor. "He was hurt, and his ki was absolutely stable when I saw him. There wasn't even a flicker in the way it flowed to suggest that he wasn't settled. I ..." Koenma held his hand up for silence. He didn't need a three hour explaination of how stable the boy's ki had been. That the boy's ki had suddenly exploded did not bode good. He looked over at the girl's again. "Did any of you catch his name?"  
  
Flare nodded. "He says he knows no other name than Vroni."  
  
The remaining three and Koenma's eyebrow's both rose, then Koenma looked at Vroni curiously. What strange interbreeding had brought a boy with a Reikai Tantei's ki and a name that was from both of the other world's?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? I wrote this after an all nighter and a slight family emergency...  
Flare: Hn. Stupid Authoress Mother means that if it sucks, she's sorry because of it...  
... What Flare said... 


End file.
